Angel of Darkness
by immagankyourfuglyass
Summary: AU; Castiel is Crowleys kid. Since its AU theres no major plot involved. Dean went to hell and purgatory Apocalypse isnt addressed neither are the trials. They are aware of the Nephilim and Gabriel is basically their Cas. Cas went on a killing spree, Winchesters have to deal with it.


"Et ad congregandum / Eos coram me"

Dean Winchester lit a match and threw it into the blood soaked herbs before him, his eyes shifted from the bowl to the devils trap parallel to the table. Sure enough, Crowley appeared almost instantaneously unable to resist the summons of the spell.

"Hello boys, so nice of you to call."

"Cram it Crowley," Dean spat words at the crossroads demon turned King of Hell. "This is no social call, now would you mind telling me what the fuck is going on?" On that note, the younger Winchester stepped forward rolling his eyes at his brother.  
"What Dean means to say, is who or what is responsible for all these killings? Crowley you told us that you'd keep the demon interferences to a minimum, what's going on?" The younger Winchester looked tired, that much Crowley could tell, and he was sure it was worrying Dean too. They both gave the king looks that meant tell or we will make you. Clearly, they were not having a good day.  
During the time Crowley took to weigh up his options of telling the truth or lying, as demons tend to do, Moose had pulled up a chair with his specially crafted demon cuffs.  
"Crowley." Deans gruff voice rang in the demons ears, he was getting impatient. "'Fess up or we will make you, believe me." The man stood with his lips pressed tight together, still weighing his options but apparently he took too long. Crowley was forced into the chair, with his special handcuffs and necklace to match. "You know how this works Crowley, so feel free to tell us what the hell is going on at any point during this."  
With that Sam left the room, his brother didn't need support with this.

Dean took a bottle of holy water and dropped a drop onto Crowley's head, then another and then another. Slowly he drained the whole bottle in slow and agonising drips, gradually soaking into the demons hair, face and eyes. Still, Crowley hadn't uttered a word. Then, soaking the demon knife in holy water Dean began to make small cuts along Crowley's arms and then filling them with salt, Crowley's screams echoed but still, he did not utter a word about what was happening. Dean didn't let up then, he pulled out a new tool found in the Men of Letters' torture chamber, iron rings. Placing them on his fingers he proceeded to punch Crowley, his skin burning at the touch of the iron and his mouth releasing scream after scream. Dean took a step back, and looked at the bloodied and bruised face before him.  
"You gunna talk Crowley? Cause soon, you aren't gunna be able to." Crowley looked into the eyes of his torturer and then glanced away.  
"My son." Crowley expelled the word from his mouth and looked expectantly up at Dean. "He's the one - cough - doing all the killing." After a fit of coughing the King looked up at where Dean was, but instead found emptiness and then the loud thud of a door rang in Crowley's ears.

"Castiel," he sighed. "What have you gotten yourself into now."

"Sammy, Crowleys in there saying he's got a kid." Dean Winchester was pacing. Back and forth and back and forth.  
"Aren't you getting dizzy?"  
"Sam, I don't think you heard me. Crowley, the king of fucking hell, has a kid. A son. Why are you just sitting there?! We need to hunt the damn thing." Sam looked up from the blue of his laptop and at his fuming brother. Dean still had blood on his hands and his clothes indicating he left the dungeon in a hurry.  
"Is that all he said, Dean? Just that he had a son?" Sam didn't want to believe it, demons couldn't have children... Could they? Sam sat back while tuning out his brothers manic ranting with his own thoughts. _If angels can have children, _he thought to himself, _does that mean demons can? Maybe he had a child with a human.. Or an angel.. The possibilities were endless... _Sams thoughts were interrupted by the slamming of a door and the turning on of a shower. He decided to pay a visit to Crowley himself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey Crowley." Sam called casually over to the demon to get his attention before pulling up a chair. "So.. You have a kid?"

"That's what I told Alistair's little prodigy, isn't it?"

"I really wish you wouldn't call him that. But yeah, you did. So.. Can I hear the story?"


End file.
